Cloud of Darkness
General Information Her movements are like a cloud dancing in the sky, and tentacles from her body reach forth to attack enemies. Her mastery is in using long range particle beams to keep her opponents at bay. The Cloud of Darkness is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos. She is an entity that appears when the balance between light and darkness is disturbed, and tries to pull the world into the void. She hovers like a cloud, and attacks with the tentacles wrapped around her body. In the original title, the Cloud of Darkness was summoned after a thousand years when the dark lord Xande brought chaos and disorder to the world. To pull the world into the Void, she stood against the Warriors of Light. How to Unlock Buy for 500PP from the PP Catalog. Appearance Unlike most characters, Cloud of Darkness' design was taken from an unused concept by Amano that was not used in the final version of the original game. She appears as an almost nude woman with pale skin, red eyes and flowing silver hair that seems to move about like wisps. The only form of clothing she has is a red flowing cape attached to long red and black gloves, a black clawed covering concealing her right breast and a red marking covering her left nipple. Around her body are a pair of yellow snake-like beasts that move about on their own accord. In Dissidia NT, this outfit is referred to as Abyssal Abhorrence. Alternate appearance *''Dark Robe'' - Cloud of Darkness's first alternate costume simply changes her cape's color to blue and gives her lighter hair. *''Lucent Robe'' - In Dissidia 012, she gains a second alt. costume based on a hypothetical alternate world counterpart 'Cloud of Light', which changes her cape to white, gains lavender and yellow decorations. Her tentacle demons have their faces removed and lose their hue to resemble more like clouds. The appearance is completed by the change in her high collar which is now frilled. *''Lucent Robe (NT)/Cloud of Light'' - A heavily revised version of the Lucent Robe from the PSP games. In it, her hair becomes slightly straight with proper bangs and fading into pink tips. Her skin has a bit more color and her eyes feature red scelera along with cyan markings running down her cheeks and the left side of her body and has grey forearms and legs with more pronounced claws instead of nails. Her white clothing covers more of her upper body and in place of a cape is a flowing tri-shaped frame. Abilities Cloud of Darkness is referred to as Bane of Life. Her gameplay focuses on grinding BRV off of her opponent to power her attacks. Using the vast power of darkness, she blasts her opponents using a very wide array of long range beam-like attacks and energy blasts. She has the most HP attacks out of everyone in the game, but the least BRV attacks, only having access to two. These BRV attacks however, have timed stages and pressing O at different stages have her use different attacks. In Dissidia 012, she receives two more BRV attacks. In Dissidia NT, she has been reworked into a Vanguard, trading in her BRV-bleeding attacks into power, long-range melee strike. Additionally, she comes with a new passive ability called Umbral Torrent, which periodically imbues her with a dark aura, powering up a single attack. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Ex Mode Cloud of Darkness's EX Mode features her in-game appearance from Final Fantasy III. When in EX Mode, her attack lag is eliminated by executing any HP attack. As such, in EX Mode, she can spam HP attacks. Her EX Burst,' Ultra Particle Beam', requires the player to hold down to charge a bar up to 120% in order to severely damage the enemy with her signature attack. Releasing the button too late will result in the bar dropping to 80% and a weaker attack. Equipment Cloud of Darkness is able to equip Rods, Staffs, Robes, Clothes, Bracelets, Headresses, and Hats. Exclusive Weapons Costumes Cloud of Darkness's original outfit is based on her Amano artwork, while her alternate outfit features a blue cape instead of a red one. Her crystallized version is colored green. 1. Original Amano's Concept Artwork.. 2. Extra Purchased for 300 PP at the PP Shop. Her cape is recolored and looks like one of her battle sprites from Final Fantasy III. 3. EX Mode She turns green to resemble her battle sprite from the NES version. 4. Extra EX Mode She changes green to resemble her battle sprite from the DS version. See also Category:Character Category:Character